


Self Discovery

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Had to rewrite this because I didn’t save the first time, Identity Reveal, Marinette misreads the situation, Reveal, Sleep Deprivation, caffein high, inspired by a typo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: My sister misread a summary of something else as “Marinette discovers Ladybug’s identity” and I just sorta ran with that





	Self Discovery

The first time the whole school got invited to a hotel party it was clearly a last minute dance party and an obvious popularity stunt but beyond the akuma attack everyone had a good albeit rushed party experience. 

 

By the the time Chloe came around to the idea of inviting people over again it was mainly just her class and a few plus ones. She’d been learning some lessons and gaining some popularity from her time as Queen B so it was much more of a planned out thing and not centered on a single activity. The dance floor was opened up again, but beyond that everyone had access to the hotel’s pool, some party games, and a few rooms were opened up to anyone who wanted to stay and sleepover though that last bit didn’t appeal to too many people. Adrien by some miracle got permission to stay the night but his bodyguard was going to be among the butlers and hotel staff as chaperones. Nino naturally followed suit to support, along with Alya who cited her mom being in the kitchen staff for why she was staying over, and with those three Marinette obviously tagged along. 

 

As the night moved along and people were heading home Alya eventually found herself fanning over Ladybug with Adrien and Chloe, they’d wandered off into a little corner of the party and began to argue over who was the biggest Ladybug expert. While each had their own experiences to argue their cases they got to the point where they agreed to write out everything that they each could think of to definitively know who was Ladybug’s real number one fan. As it got late Nino caught up with them and was starting to doze off, bored with a competition he wasn’t allowed to compete in, but as tired as they all were becoming they all got a wake up call when Marinette rejoined them.

 

—————-

 

Marinette was almost as surprised the second time Chloe invited her to a party as the first time, less disgusted the second time but surprised nonetheless. She was just as on the fence about the whole thing especially since she didn’t have the best record with staying up late, but Alya said she knew Adrien and Nino planned on staying over and she’d gotten her mom to let her as well so Marinette joined on in. Once there she sorta lost them in the crowd and drifted from one group of classmates to the next; she was with Juleka and Rose for a while sorta being wallflowers by the dance floor occasionally talking to Nino to make a song request, she hung out with Alix by the pool with Kim and Ondine swam, they even joined briefly but Marinette couldn’t keep up with the competitiveness, after drying off she played some games with Nathaniel and Max, and so on occasionally grabbing an energy drink to keep her from falling asleep before she got the chance to find out where Adrien had wandered off to. She knew that he liked to sneak away from his bodyguard so it wasn’t the biggest concern when she originally lost track of him but now it was late, people were leaving, and she was in a manic stage between the lucidity of sleep deprivation and a caffeine enhanced version of her usual hyperactive self so she soon found herself bursting through the doors of one of the rooms designated for the sleepover finding all three of her usual friends and Chloe, and all but Nino writing some lists and bickering over some competition.

 

“What’s this!?”, Marinette yelled excitedly, “Some advanced game of Guess Who?!”

 

“Not really? I mean yes? Well it sort of is but it’s not like we’re actually going to find out who all these clues lead to,” Adrien began to explain..

 

“Especially since none of you can agree on half the ‘evidence’ anyone else has”, Alya chimed in sarcastically, still a little upset she had to cross off some things that couldn’t be supported.

 

Marinette, seeing the confusion between these three concluded that she could beat them all at this little game, “Alright, gimme one of this pieces of paper I bet I can find out who it is before any of you!” Marinette boasted.

 

“That’s not- ok you know what go ahead. If you somehow ‘figure out who’, I don’t even know what,” Chloe said, beginning to trail off in thought because she was tired,” if you do, how about I buy you some shiny new earrings instead of those plain ones you never take out”

 

“Don’t need that but you’re on! Show me you lists guys! What are the clues we’re working with!?”

 

The three of them all gradually too tired and dazed to argue handed their lists of ‘clues’ to Marinette to work on her own little mystery. “Alright, ‘black hair’... ‘Asian’... ‘blue eyes’...” she mumbled compiling all the physical features as quickly as she could find one all three could find ones each had agreed upon. Then she moved on to the bits that were unique to each of their lists careful to avoid any that contradicted each other, “doesn’t like taking selfies with Chloe… knowledgeable about the goings on of the Ladyblog” and so on. All the while her hyper fervor capturing the attention to all four classmates as they watched on in an almost stunned amusement. Until Marinette found the one clue that tied it all together, on Alya’s page Nino had written, “gets tongue tied around Adrien”. 

 

“Hah! I know exactly who your little party game was supposed to be guessing!” Marinette yelled breaking everyone from their sleepy trance of watching her cross reference all their Ladybug lists.

 

“Unlikely but go ahead,” Nino sleepily encouraged.

 

“The mystery person from your clues can obviously be none other than!” She paused for dramatic effect, “ME! That right Nino’s little guessing game for you three was for none other than Marinette Dupain Cheng! I win!”

 

“Marinette… no we-?” Alya began, unsure how to explain how off Marinette was. 

 

Until Chloe interrupted in a laughing fit”-Nino wasn’t involved in this! We were comparing who who knew the most about Ladybug!”

 

Marinette, still in a bit of a haze between super sleepy and buzzing with energies both competitive and carbonated just rattled of an, “oh? So I still win right!?”

 

“WHAT!?”, they replied. In a tone between exhausted laughter and disbelief.

 

“Yeah,” Marinette said zoning out from her own words, because that was me and I guessed it. I win?”

 

“Marinette, you need to get some sleep,” Adrien hoarsely whispered as he grabbed one of the spare blankets and wrapped it around her beginning to pull her towards on of the mattresses, “Come on now.”

 

————

Bonus

 

“Noooo, I can prooove it!” Marinette sleepily whined, “Tikki Spots on!”

 

And one blinding flash of light and moment of shock later Alya replied with, “You still need to sleep Girl”


End file.
